The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly, to electronic payment tokens.
Payment tokenization is widely used in financial industries. Emerging mobile device payment methods offer a simple way to transform a credit card into a payment token to prevent credit card information from being stolen over electronic communications. However, payment token generation does not provide any standard methods to assign a level of confidence to the security of the token.